Arataka Reigen
|status = despacito |race = despacito |gender = despacito |age = 28 |birthday = October 10 |bloodtype = O |Chinese zodiac = Rat |zodiac = Libra |height = 179cm |weight = 66.1kg |esper = No |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |affiliation = Himself |rank = Boss |seiyu = Takahiro Sakurai |english va = Chris Niosi }}Arataka Reigen (霊幻新隆, Reigen Arataka) is Mob's mentor and boss. He is the self-proclaimed "Greatest Psychic of the 21st Century" as well as owner and operator of the (霊とか相談所, Reitoka Sōdansho). Appearance Reigen is a fairly average-looking man who has a tendency to sweat profusely. He has dark eyes and short, light brown hair with messy bangs. He is usually shown wearing a dark grey business suit with a pink or black tie, though he has also worn such outfits as a sweatsuit, a tank top with shorts and a complete high school girls' uniform, though that revealed that he also has relatively hairy legs. Reigen design layout.jpg Arataka Reigen.jpg|Full view of Reigen in spin-off Untitled2.png|A close up of Reigen in spin-off Reigen Arataka.png|Full view of Reigen in the anime shishou.png|Reigen is ready to get to work 002.jpg|Reigen and Shigeo as female High School students in the manga 1000%.png|Reigen Arataka 1000% Reigen 1000 2.png|Reigen's super-charged aura Reigen 1000% 2.png|Reigen slapping Ishiguro's Black Orbs Reigen Webcomic Appearance.png|Reigen Webcomic Appearance Personality Reigen has few to no qualms about manipulating clients, enemies, allies, and even spirits to his own advantage. Conversation is his speciality. Throughout the series, he has been shown to remain composed in almost any situation, and he is extremely reluctant to admit to his own mistakes. He is very careful during his investigations, and he often confuses his adversaries by announcing his next action aloud and then doing something different. Reigen seems to be a man guided by principles and is very socially and emotionally intelligent, as he believes that hurting other people is wrong and reminds Mob of that often, demonstrating his very honorable and noble side covered by his shady business. When he entered into the Claw headquarters, the subordinates found him to be a very kind and honorable man, and even after they realized he wasn't "The Boss", they still commented on his wise and caring nature. He is even willing to carry some of Mob's burden if it means the boy will suffer less, showing that he does care about those close to him, and even told Mob he didn't have to stoop to their level and fight because he knew Mob would be hurting, showing he doesn't want Mob to feel pain. He is clever and agile, often taking action at critical moments with his special techniques. Despite his status as a con artist, he often gives at least some sort of procedure or "spiritual cleansing" for whoever requests them. When one of his clients told him about some spiritual negativity enveloped in their shoulders by a fortune teller, but she didn't provide any actual service to the client and just words, Reigen found it disgusting. Adding onto that, his "spiritual cleansing's" have been shown to greatly relax his clients, and many remark on how they feel much better, demonstrating his abilities as an expert massager. He finds all people to be equal, no matter what kind of abilities they have, and as thus, he believes that those with psychic abilities who claim themselves to be "superior" are simply detached from the real world. Even when he gained phenomenal psychic abilities, he just scoffed them off as no particularly big deal. History His grades were above average during his teenage years. He wrote an essay as a student expressing his desire to make a difference in the world; this was leaked to the media after his scandal on live television. He was a regular salaryman before he quit his job and decided to start his own business. Plot Separate Ways Arc Powers & Abilities Reigen possesses a wide variety of skills and knowledge due to working a lot of different jobs while trying to avoid becoming a masseur like his parents wanted. He applies these skills and knowledge when helping his clients, only calling in Mob if actual spirits are involved. Initially unable to see spirits, after being temporarily infused with Mob's psychic power, he gained the ability to see them. Reigen said he possesses the green belt in Shaolin kung-fu and is proficient enough in martial arts to knock people out. Special Techniques Reigen Special Technique - Anti-Esper Dropkick.png|Anti-Esper Dropkick (anime) Reigen Special Technique - Anti-Esper Drop Kick.png|Anti-Esper Dropkick Reigen Special Technique - Anti-Possession Flying Knee.png|Anti-Possession Flying Knee Reigen Special Technique - Cheese Burger Tornado (anime).png|Cheeseburger Tornado (anime) Reigen Special Technique - Cheese Burger Tornado.png|Cheese Burger Tornado Reigen Special Technique - Sorcery Crush.png|Sorcery Crush (anime) Reigen Special Technique - Curse Crush.png|Curse Crush Reigen Special Technique - Evil Crushing Elbow.png|Evil Crushing Elbow Reigen Special Technique - Hypnosis Punch (anime).png|Hypnosis Punch (anime) Reigen Special Technique - Hypnosis Punch.png|Hypnosis Punch Reigen Special Technique - Justifiable Self-Defense Rush.png|Justifiable Self-Defense Rush Reigen Special Technique - Knee Strike.png|Knee Strike Reigen Special Technique - Picking Evil Purification.png|Picking Evil Purifcation Reigen Special Technique - Rainbow Seal.png|Rainbow Seal Reigen Special Technique - Salt Splash (anime).png|Salt Splash (anime) Reigen Special Technique - Salt Splash.png|Salt Splash *'Anti-Esper Dropkick': Reigen dropkicks his opponent in the head with both feet. Seems to work best on very short opponents unless there's a ledge he can jump from. *'Anti-Possession Flying Knee': Reigen deflects a possessed person's attack by grabbing his opponent's head with both hands and kneeing them in the chest. *'Cheeseburger Tornado': Reigen spins his whole body and uses the momentum to hit the opponent's face with a palm strike. *'Graphic Exorcism': Reigen uses photo editing software to remove any evidence of spirits from spirit photographs. *'Evil Crushing Elbow': An elbow drop that makes electronics inaccessible. *'Hypnosis Punch': Reigen uses a coin on a string to distract his opponent before suddenly punching them out of the blue. *'Justifiable Self-Defense Rush': We don't even know if this qualifies as justifiable. He's yelling it anyway and that counts. *'Knee Strike': Reigen grabs the opponent by the back of their neck with both his arms and pushes their head down, enabling him to smash them in the face in with his knee, causing a concussion. A critical impact shaking the brain causes a shock on brain tissues, making it hard for the recipient to breathe. Equally effective on human and spirits alike. *'Picking Evil Purification': Picking out part of the wall and putting it in the other way and immure it again to hide a spirit's face on the wall. *'Purifying Salt Punch': A regular punch smeared with table salt. *'Rainbow Seal': Using a large amount of spray paint to create wall art and hide a spirit's face on the wall. *'Salt Splash': Reigen throws a tempest of table salt. *'Sorcery Crush': Reigen relieves the body from stress and eliminates any stiff shoulders or back pains. *'Aroma Runaway Express': Another Reigen's massage technique. Equipment Table Salt: Reigen carries table salt with him, which he uses during his job for his "special techniques". The table salt, however, is ineffective against actual spirits, since it's not purified. Quotes *Catchphrase: "Safely" *Business phrase: "That's the work of evil spirit!" *(Reigen to Shigeo) "Listen well, we are different than regular people because we are born with special powers. But that shouldn't give you the illusion that you're a special being. We are part of humanity. Besides our rare power, we are no different than them. People who run fast, people who can sing well, people who study hard, people who are funny, and people with psychic powers. Are we different from them? Having confidence in your strength, is good thing but do not get carried away. Our powers are a dangerous weapon." *(Reigen to Shigeo) "Stop it, Mob. You'll make yourself suffer. At times you don't like it, it's okay to run away." Notes & Trivia *His seiyū voices Zombieman from One-Punch Man. *His hobby is browsing the Internet and his speciality is apparently fraud providing consultation. *Reigen's favourite foods are ramen and yakiniku, but he doesn't have a least favourite food in particular. *His favourite music is the classic stuff at his workplace, and his favourite movie genre is B-rated movies (and then falling asleep). *He is very weak to alcohol and has been known to get wasted on a single lemon sour. *In the end credits of the anime and in the manga, Reigen is shown to smoke. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males